


Pleasure-drunk

by chamyl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl
Summary: This happens, sometimes. Crowleyadoresusing his mouth.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 244
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	Pleasure-drunk

Aziraphale’s arms are burning, and so are his knees. He’s been holding this position for a long time. He could miracle the discomfort away, but he doesn’t want to. The delicious sting of pain mixes with the pleasure in a way he’s thoroughly enjoying, and he loves the way the muscles in his arms are starting to shake from effort.

“Crowley…” he moans the name as he looks back over his shoulder. He can’t quite see the demon from there, he can only _feel_ him. Aziraphale has been on his hands and knees for fifty-nine minutes now. Crowley’s tongue has been deep inside him for almost all of them. “Crowley…?”

There is no reply, just a brush of the demon’s long forked tongue against the spot inside him that makes him see stars. Aziraphale yelps and falls down to his elbows, his cock heavy and aching, still untouched. “ _Oh, fuck_ —!”

That finally gets him a reply - a long moan, muffled against his skin as the demon spreads him farther apart, trying to get impossibly deeper.

This happens, sometimes. Crowley _adores_ using his mouth. The first time he found his way between Aziraphale’s thighs he sucked his cock for hours on end. By the time he was sated, Aziraphale had forgotten his own name and lost count of how many times he’d come. And Crowley had looked lovely, his lips parted and swollen, his hair a mess, a hazy look in his eyes as if he’d just woken up from a happy dream. Aziraphale had wiped his chin and offered Crowley his fingers to suck clean, which the demon had happily taken, slowly working himself out of whatever trance he’d slipped into.

Now, having done this several times, Aziraphale knows exactly what to expect. He rests his head against the mattress, arse shamelessly up in the air, and settles into the moment. He revels in the pleasure-pain of having been on the edge for so long. The sweet ache in his arms and knees, the insistent throbbing of his neglected cock, the obscene sounds Crowley’s mouth is making against him - it’s all perfect.

He shifts back a little, feeling his orgasm finally, finally approaching. Maybe Crowley can tell, because he gives it his all, fingers digging into Aziraphale’s flesh, keeping him still so his tongue can fuck him better. The demon makes a delighted sound, a vibration Aziraphale can feel all the way deep inside him, and that’s what does it - suddenly Aziraphale’s there, coming from nothing except that insistent, wonderful tongue of his. It keeps going and going, making a mess on the bed, until he can’t hold himself up any longer and drops forward, clutching the sheets in his fist.

Crowley gives him a moment, but soon enough he’s nuzzling his arse, giving his buttock a little nip. “Alright to go again?"

Aziraphale nods, shakily pulling himself up again with a pleasure-drunk grin. “Yes, darling. Please.”


End file.
